Your My First
by Princess17
Summary: Shawn and Belle Fic


~*PROLOGUE*~-~*CHAPTER 1 *~  
This Fanfiction takes place on the Island. This is after Shawn finishes rock climbing. Later that night in the Lagoon.  
  
I swim around the water slowly and I hear footsteps  
coming...........I look up and there she is the girl of my dreams.......the love of my life......who? did I just say love???? I meant like!! Belles perky voice tells me she will join me in a minute. I watch as she slowly removes her clothes to reveal another one of her hundred bikinis.....this one is no exception it is pale purple and ties at the sides.......he imagined him self undoing those ties trying to picture what was underneath................stop it Shawn this is belle you have more respect for her then that...........a soft splash awakened him from his thoughts and he felt small hands on his shoulders..............He turned around and found himself staring into her endless blue eyes.........he leaned forward and kissed her softly at first then more passionately..........he felt himself harden............she wrapped her legs against his waist she felt his hardness........she thought too herself do I really do this to him??.........Shawn's hands slowly untied her biking top.............he began to rub her breasts then he took one into his mouth and she let out a moan..........he grinned when he heard her he began to slide his hands inside her bikini bottoms when......"Shawn....Belle you guys there its time to come back to camp"  
  
  
SHOULD I CONTINUE??? LET ME KNOW??? WHO IS THE VOICE THAT INTERRUPT's THEM THIS TIME????/ WELL ILL TELL YOU ONE THING ITS NOT MIMI AGAIN  

  
  


  
  


YOU'RE MY FIRST CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!
  
  


  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Belle: "Oh my god that's Mr.woods............what are we going to do........oh Shawn where is my bikini top?"  
Shawn just stood there looking dazed having no idea what to do.Mr.Woods came through the woods and spotted the two teens....he couldn't tell Belle was topless..........hey you two come one now and get out of the water.............  
Shawn: "err....um but sir we kinda cant.......  
Mr.Woods:"Now why on earth not?"  
Belle: Well you see............its really kinda funny actually.......i kinda lost by bikini top........  
  
Belles face along with Shawn's turned bright red........Mr.woods stood there.....looking at them  
Mr.Woods: Belle you find your top..........Shawn you get out of the water right now  
Shawn: "uumm sir i can either..............  
Mr.Woods: Now don't tell me you lost your trunks too??  
Shawn's face went red again  
Shawn: no not exactly its just that...  
Mr.Woods: Shawn no excuses get out of the water now  
  
* Shawn slowly made his way on land and stood up his face flaming red......and at that moment Jan and Jason came along........Jason doubled over in laughter as Jan snickered*  
Jan: Hey shawn i see you and belle have been getting it on(pointing to his erection that was very noticeable) So tell me is the little rich girl good in bed.........oh looky here is Mr woods joining in?"   
  
MR.Woods: That's enough Jan.....why don't you and jason go back to camp well join you when we are done here"  
  
Jan and Jason go back through the woods......belle has found her bikini top and joins Shawn on land......her face equally red.......Mr.Woods turns to them  
  
Mr.Woods: ok look you two don't even try to play innocent with me because i know what is going on and what you were going to do........and im not happy about it......Do you two know the consequences of having sex?? Belle could get pregnent???  
  
Belle" We are so sorry Mr.Woods this will never happen again we know this was inexcusable behavior and we ae so so so sorry........we just got carried away...it was be the romantic atmosphere  
  
Mr.Woods That's okay you two..........look I can control weather or not you guys have sex but at least make it safe.......  
  
He pulls out a pack of condoms out of his bag and tosses them to shawn.  
MrWoods: okay you guys i will leave you to get dressed but hurry back to camp............  
  
Belle and Shawn turn to look at each other both very uncomfortable........  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH BELLE AND SHAWN WILL THEY MAKE LOVE?? WILL SOME ONE INTERRUPT??? SHOULD I CONTINUE??LET ME KNOW  
  
  

  
  
  
  
  


YOUR MT FIRST CHAPTER 3
  
  


  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Shawn: Look...um Belle..Im really sorry about what happened back there...........it was my fault I got carried away...and i will never let it happen again  
  
Belle: No Shawn your wrong it wasnt your fault I wanted it to happen........I want us to make love.........look I know we have not been seeing each other for very long but we have known each other our whole lives and I want you to knwo that I....That I........um I love you..........I'm falling in love with you.............  
  
Shawn: wow.........Belle i never expected this but I love you too...........your my life and I want us to be together forever........  
  
Shawn hooked his arm around belles wist to draw her closer to him..........she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionatly........he pulled back and started to plant soft wet kisses on her neck and down her chest..........then pulled back  
  
Shawn: Belle we cant do this now..........remember Mr.Woods said we have to come back to camp.......  
  
Belle looked up at him with tears in her eyes....  
"you mean you dont wnt us to make love now"she says.  
  
Shawn:" Belle I love you and I want us to make love but not here not now.....some one could catch us and i want our first time together to be special"  
  
Belle: your right shawn come on lets get back to camp before Mr.Woods comes back  
  
  
**********2HOURS LATER*********  
  
BELLE: OH MIMI IT WAS PEFECT WE WERE KISSING AND WE WERE GOING TO MAKE LOVE UNDER THE STARS IN THE LAGOON BUT THEN MR.WOODS CAME AND STOPPED US.........IM GLAD HE DID THOUGH BECAUSE WE DIDNT HAVE ANY PROTECTION.......  
  
MIMI:OMG!! YOU ARE SO LUCKY..........I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE NOT ONLY FINALLY TOGETHER AND READY TO MAKE LOVE...........HAVE YOU TOLD HIM THAT YOU LOVE HIM???  
  
BELLE: YES WE BOTH ADMITTED OUR FEELINGS TO EACH OTHER TONIGHT.......I LOVE SHAWN SO MUCH MIMI AND I CANT WAIT UNTIL WE MAKE LOVE ITS GOING TO BE PERFECT.....I COULDNT HAVE PICKED ANY ONE MORE PERFECT THEN SHAWN TO BE MY FIRST!!!!  
  
MIMI::SO WHEN IS THE BIG EVENT GOING TO HAPPEN?? ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT HERE ON THE ISLAND??  
  
BELLE: YOU KNOW WHAT MEEMS? TONIGHT WILL BE THE PERFECT NIGHT TO MAKE LOVE! I WILL TELL SHAWN TO MEET ME ON THE BEACH AFTER EVERYONE GOES TO BED....OMG!! CAN YOU IMAGINE MEEMS MAKING LOVE TO SHAWN ON THE BEACH IN THE CARRIBEAN...............THIS WILL BE SO ROMANTIC... OMG I ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF HOURS TO GET READY.........MEEMS YOU HAVE TO HELP ME WHAT WILL I WEAR/??  
WHAT ID SHAWN ISNT A VIRGIN?WHAT IF HE HAS HAD MORE EXPERIANCE THEN I HAVE AND I DONT LIVE UP TO HIS EXPECATAIONS????????? WHAT IF...........  
  
MIMI: BELLE CALM DOWN OKAY? SHAWN LOVES YOU AND EVERY THING WILL BE FINE.....I WILL GO TELL SHAWN TO MEET YOU ON THE BEACH....YOU GO FIND SOMETHING TO WEAR  
  
BELLE (TP HEARSELF): TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT TONIGHT SHAWN AND I WILL MAKE LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME  
  
WILL SHAWN AND BELL ACTUALLY MAKE LOVE??? LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE??  

  
  
  
  


YOUR MY FIRST CHAPTER 4
  
  


  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
BELLE LOOKED OUT AT THE OCEAN AND SMILED....TONIGHT  
IS THE NIGHT SHE THOUGHT TO HER SELF THEY WERE  
FINALLY GOING TO MAKE LOVE.  
  
STRONG ARMS CIRCLED HER WAIST......SHE KNEW WHO IT  
WAS WITH OUT LOOKING......SHE TURNED AROUND AND   
GENTLY KISSED HIM....HE PULLED BACK AND LOOKED INTO HER EYES.....  
  
SHAWN:BELLE MIMI SAID YOU HAD A SURPRISE WHAT DID U WANT TO SHOW ME???  
  
BELLE: SHAWN I..... I WANT US TO MAKE LOVE HERE TONIGHT  
UNDER THE STARS.....NEAR THE OCEAN UNDER THE MOONLIGHT  
.......I MEAN WHO EVER KNOWS IF WE WILL EVER HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE LIKE THIS.......I WANT OUR FIRST TIME TOGETHER TO BE ROMANTIC....   
  
SHAWN: BELLE I LOVE U SO MUCH AND I WANT OT MAKE LOVE TOO BUT ARE YOU SURE THAT U WANT TO DO THIS?? I DONT WANT U TO HAVE ANY REGRETS ABOUT YOUR FIST TIME...  
  
BELLE: im positive SHAWN I LOVE U ANJD I WANT U TO MAKE LOVE TO ME.......I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WOULD BE MY FIRST...  
  
SHAWN LAY BELLE DOWN ON THE BLANKET SHE HAD SPREAD OUT AND BEGAN PUTTING HOT KISSES ALL OVER HER NECK AND SHOULDERS........HE LEFT A HOT TRAIL GOING DOWN HER SOTMAHCE.........SHE MOANED IN PLEASURE....SHE RAN HER SMALL HANDS OVER HIS BODY STOPPING WHEN SHE CAME TO THE ZIPPER OF HIS PANTS........SHE COULD FEEL HIS EXCITMENT..........SHE SLID HIS PANTS OFF SLOWLY....  
THE HE FLIPPED HER OVER AND SLOWLY TOOK OFF HE DRESS......................  
  
SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT THE NEXT ON WILL BE LONGER!! DO U GUYS WANT ME TO CONTINUE??? LET ME KNOW  

  
  
  
  


YOUR MY FIRST CHAPTER 5
  
  


  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"what would have happened if we had made,love that night on the island...."said belle....thinking back to the summer when thye were in porterico  
********FLASHBACK**************  
she let out a small moan as he ran his hands all over her small body....his touch ignited her like a match.......he flipped her over and unzipped her dress.....then some one slammed into them.  
Belle quickly did her dress up and looked at their intruder.........it was jason and by the looks of things he was drunk.  
  
"hey what the fuck is the idea" yelled shawn. Who was angry at him for wrecking the mood.  
  
"brrady is that u dude.....whoa is that perfect little belle black doing up her dress........naughty naughty brady who do u think u are corrupting poor little miss perfect" mumbles jason.  
  
" hes not corrupting me jason its the other way around....now kindly get the hell out of my way" yelled belle. Who was getting sick of every one interupting them.  
  
******end of Flashback**************  
  
"what have i done"thinks shawn as he looked over at Jan who was asleep on the brady couch...the he glanced over at the picture of him and belle that was taken at the last blast.  
  
********outside the brady house*********  
"ok thats it i know shawn is lying to belle and its up to us to figure out why" says chloe to mimi  
  
  
  
What will happen next?? will chloe and mimi figure it out?? Will shawn get to Vegas before some thing happens between belle and philip?? Let me know if u want me to continue!!!!!!!!!  

  
  
  
  


YOUR MY FIRST CHAPTER 6
  
  


  
CHAPTER 6  
  
The three of them lay silently crouched in the brady hallway next to shawn's door. They waited 2 hours until they were sure that he was asleep.They slowly crept in to his room.  
  
Shawn awoke to the noise of his door being opened. He sat up quickly to see three figures in black with their faces masked. "what the fuck..." he cries..one of them blindfold him while the other chlorophorms him. All he sees is blackness and then nothing....  
  
The three -picked him up and threw him in the back seat of the jeep. "come on we'll take him to the room" whispers one of them.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short.....the next one will be longer.. Who has kidnapped shawn?? Where are they taking him...... let me know if u want me to continue??  

  
  



End file.
